Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers
Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers is the 114th arc in Housepets!. It is the final part of the thirteen-month long ''Temple Crashers 2'' storyline. It also reintroduced Pete and Spirit Dragon in their mortal forms. Characters *Grape *Peanut *Res *Karishad *Jessica *Thomas *Herman Steward *Keene *King *Tarot *Great Kitsune *Lana *Duke *Lester *Dallas *Joey *Breel *Cerberus *Max *Fox *Spring and Summer *Mungo *Rufus *Sabrina *Spirit Dragon/"Draig" *Pete the Gryphon/"Craig" *Kix *Custom Ink Plot Grape is still distraught over Res' apparent death from Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers, however he appears before her perfectly fine. Jessica meanwhile allows Karishad to move in with her due to the collapse of the temple. Back at the Milton Manor, Thomas angrily confronts Herman Steward over his predicament. Keene casually walks into the room and mentions that he knew the treasure was cursed, which is why he couldn't spend any of it. He also fires Steward after catching his actions on camera. Steward tries to convince Thomas that they can bounce back, but Thomas angrily spits one of the temple coins into Steward's hands, which instantly turns him into a badger. Tarot goes over to King's house to confront Great Kitsune for messing with her and making her look like a fool for being unable to handle a situation she was clearly capable of handling. Kitsune comforts her by saying she isn't Dragon, she is Tarot, and it's okay not to be perfect. Peanut defuses the situation with hugs. Keene holds a press conference announcing he is retiring from his plans to force human-animal equality and putting Lana in charge of the Equal Chance Program. Karishad and the newly badgered Steward move into Jessica's den, with Karishad taking the basement (which he had built without telling her). Joey and his gang all invite Res to stay with them, but Res is set to return home. Joey and his friends still believe the temple was a simulation, which Res understands. Back at the bus stop, Res tells Grape that he wrote the entire last book of Pridelands in his head while in the mana pool. Grape is disappointed that Res couldn't be a hunk for longer, missing him sneeze and revert back to his were-tiger form for a moment. After a shower, Breel and Keene share an intimate moment before Cerberus returns to take Breel back to heaven. Keene begs to let Breel stay, whereupon Breel inquires about incarnating. Cerberus allows Breel to incarnate, removing his halo and returning him to life (momentarily disorienting him with his heartbeat). The two mustilds embrace, though the moment is ruined by Max. Spring and Summer also return to heaven, but not before promising to visit Fox again. Fox is sad that he is alone again, though Mungo tries to cheer him up by "petting" him. Peanut and Grape say goodbye to Rufus before he departs as well, but not before Rufus kisses Max on the cheek in a showcase of affection. An embarrassed Max tries to keep Grape from getting more details out of him. Keene meanwhile visits Sabrina, telling him in an attempt to fix the problems he has caused, has moved into a more "middle class" accommodation with Breel. Sabrina asks if Keene is done tampering with world-changing powers to further his shortsighted goals, and Keene responds in a way that makes Sabrina not believe him. Back at the ruins of the temple, two fox kits with familiar eyes stand on the rubble. Spirit Dragon, now a mortal, suggests her temple in Egypt, though Pete sarcastically replies he'll fly there with his mortal powers. The two are called down by their mother Kix, revealing their new names to be Draig and Craig. Draig complains about being a mortal and that they're trying to return to their immortal forms. Kix writes it off as them being overly imaginative before dragging the two home for dinner. Finally in Jessica's den, Custom Ink prints out fliers to proselytize other animals. While Jessica believed that the temple's collapse would've put an end to the "Opener" religion, Ink replies that the collapse is to be taken as a sign that the power is in all of them rather than the temple (though Craig replies its because a "celestial being" has lost his power). Ink still believes in the power, though Jessica retorts that if there was a grand power, it'd be put into something they can use. All the while, Steward holds the cursed coin in his claw, as he stares at his own reflection... Events *Herman Steward is fired from the Milton Manor and transformed into a badger due to the cursed treasure. *Karishad and Steward move in with Jessica. *Keene steps down from the Equal Chance Program and puts Lana in charge. *Breel is returned to life and moves in with Keene, who moves out of the Milton Manor and into more "middle class" accommodations. *Pete and Spirit Dragon are revealed to have been reincarnated as fox kits named Craig and Draig respectively, with their mortal mother being a fox named Kix. Trivia *Res references Gandalf from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers in The White Writer. **The original title of the comic was "The White Rider" until Rick changed it due to a fan suggestion. *Steward is the fourth human character to be transformed into an animal, behind King, Henry Milton and Thomas Milton. *The alt-text in Speech Impediment is from the song We Didn't Start The Fire. *Breel reveals he had originally died sometime before the Transcontinental Railroad was built. *People were initially confused with Pete and Dragon's reincarnation, as many took Kitsune's line in Consultation Prize as that they wouldn't remember being immortals. However, Rick explained that Kitsune's words weren't about their memories of being demigods at all, and that he was talking about specifically how long they have to live, closing a loophole of them knowing the exact length of their sentence and to prevent them from ignoring their own mortality. *End Of Year Ten marks the 10th anniversary since the first comic When Boredom Strikes was released. *The story behind Rufus kissing Max in Don't Read Into It is further explored in The Maxwell Thing. *Great Kitsune's line in We’re Gonna Vent Our Frustration is used for the [[Housepets! Book Series|tenth Housepets! book]], "Can't Always Get What They Want." Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:Romance Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:20+ Page Arcs Category:Milton Ferrets Category:Multiple Parts Category:End Of Year Category:Transformed